


Adventures of Percy Jackson in the MCU

by Master_of_Winds



Series: Percy Jackson in the MCU [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_Winds/pseuds/Master_of_Winds
Summary: This story is Volume 2 of the story Rise of New Olympus.It Continues with Percy Jackson's adventures in the MCU.
Series: Percy Jackson in the MCU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Pantheon Hall-**

"The situation is getting very serious, very fast," Hestia said.

"What do you mean by that? It's just Atlas and he's friendly, isn't he?" Percy looked at Her.

"No, Percy. It's not that simple, Atlas arriving on Mt Olympus is very serious. He's holding the 'Axis Mundi,' and if the Axis Mundi has changed then this era of peace is about to end." Hestia said.

"Axis Mundi? What's that?"

"The Axis Mundi is the cosmic center of the, or the connection between Heaven and Earth. As the celestial pole and geographic pole, it expresses a point of connection between sky and earth where the four compass directions meet. There are many forms of Axis Mundi, one of them is Atlas." Odin explained.

"Then what's so special about it, that you all got serious when saw him?"

"Axis Mundi, is the Centre of the World, Percy. The place where Axis Mundi has been had changed the course of history. Look the USA, Atlas has been in Washington DC for almost four centuries and now it's the most powerful country in the world. Now that the Axis Mundi is on Olympus, it means from now on anything that will happen in the future will be centered around Olympus." Hestia explained. "There are many ancient things are sleeping, I'm afraid this might wake them up."

Percy was about to say something when a Minotaur came in followed by a man holding a Kopis.

"Did you forget what I said?" Drassus trotted towards the Minotaur. "I said don't disturb and if anything happens, deal with it yourselves. Is this a laughing matter to you? And who is this man?"

"I'm sorry Drassus, we did not forget, but this man entered through the portal holding a sword. We tried to stop him, but he beat all of us, including Miklos and Darius. He only stopped when the squadron of Centaurs came with their bows drawn. He then agreed to be led here. I was the only one conscious, so I brought him here." The Minotaur answered.

"You, human, you beat the bridge guards? How did you do it?" Drassus asked the man. He was wearing a polka dot shirt and blue jeans.

"I was trained by the first of your kind, Chiron." The golden-haired man said.

"You were trained by Chiron, the great? Do you take me for a fool?" Drassus mocked him. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Achilles, one of the heroes of Olympus and the previous General of the Olympian Army. I offer the Great Council my respect." He knelt and bowed his head."What?!" Percy surprised rose to his feet. Other gods did the same. "Achilles?! The Achilles? From the legends?" Surprised and confused he looked at the other gods, they were smiling.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Achilles asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and the King of Olympus." Percy declared himself.

"King of Olympus? Don't make me laugh kid. I've been around for hundreds of years, and never heard a joke this funny." Achilles laughed.

"This is true Achilles; Perseus Jackson is the new Olympian Skyfather," Ares said.

"How is that possible? He's just a kid." Achilles said.

"Try me, and you'll find out." Percy challenged him.

"Ooooh! This is going to be interesting. I bet on Percy." Herc said

"Count me in," Gil said.

"Ha! He fights good, but Achilles is trained by me, he will win for sure!" Ares claimed.

"Shall we head to the Arena?" Artemis asked.

**Arena-**

The Arena was in a crater with the fighting area in the middle and the seats around it in a circle. There was a building on one slope entirely made of gold, the VIP stands. It was bigger than the Roman Colosseum.

The Gods, including the other Skyfathers, Drassus and Asterius were sitting in the VIP stands. The Olympian citizens filled the entire arena. Herc was telling Hestia how Percy fought Ares on Sakaar. Odin and Manitou were listening very intently. Vishnu was talking with Gil. Artemis was stuffing her mouth with a cheeseburger.

The crowd was lively. They were waving flags, on the one side of the arena in reddish sparks 'GO LORD PERSEUS!' was floating in the air. Everyone was excited.

"What magic did you do on them?" Achilles asked.

"What?" Percy said.

"Why do all of them love you so much?" He asked again.

"How would I know? Even I'm surprised by this." Percy answered. "Anyway, shall we?" Percy cracked his knuckles.

Achilles flexed his arm and readied his sword.

"You know if I use my powers, I could beat you in two seconds," Percy said calmly.

 **(A.N. - I actually wanted to write** _**'he was as calm as Rhea in her Hippie van.'** _ **but Percy never met Rhea.)**

"Nothing you do will harm me, I'm invincible." Achilles boasted.

"Ah! That curse of yours. I've borne that curse as well you know, but it doesn't matter, everybody knows your weakness." Percy mocked him.

"It's not a curse, but a blessing. And that fatal point you said was before I died in the battle of Troy. After that, I was resurrected and made immortal, and Zeus himself gave me the same blessing and changed my fatal point it's not the heel anymore." Achilles said proudly. "You said you had the same blessing, which you call a curse. How did you lose it, without dying?" He asked.

"I crossed the Tiber while carrying Juno in my arms," Percy said.

"What?" Achilles asked confused. "What nonsense are you blurting? I've nev…"

Percy cut him off. "Are you gonna attack me or you planning to defeat me just by talking, cause I'm getting tired of this conversation." He yawned.

Achilles growled and lunged at him. He swung his Kopis, but Percy stepped aside and dodged. Achilles swung again, but it cut nothing but air. He kept swinging his Kopis and Percy kept dodging.

"Are you really the 'Aristos Achaion?' I heard you made a mountain of bodies in the Trojan war. Chiron used to talk a lot about you, he would be so disappointed when he meets you." Percy said mockingly.

 **(A.N. -** _**'Aristos Achaion'** _ **means** _**'Best Among the Greeks'** _ **)**

"Don't talk like you know Chiron." Achilles swung upwards.

"Oh, but I actually know him. I was also trained by him. Hey, how did your Chiron look like? Mine mostly rides a wheelchair." Percy said. As the blow was about to touch him, Percy stepped in, grabbed his wrist and pushed him away.

"Good! But your right foot was a bit off." Percy folded his hands and said. "That's what Chiron would probably say."

Achilles gritted his teeth. He kept attacking and Percy only parried his blows.

"He's toying with him," Hestia said to Ares. "Achilles seems to have lost his edge."

"I doubt that. Did you forget how he was in the Trojan War?" Ares said.

"Yes, I remember. But you don't know Percy Jackson. You might've won on Sakaar, but that's because you both underestimated each other. He has already fought the Ares in his universe at the age of 12, and won." Hestia said.

Ares turned; his face was full of disbelief. He glanced back at the boy in a blue jacket laughing at Achilles.

"Stop playing and fight me!" Achilles shouted and charged. He was faster than before.

Percy miscalculated and got punched in his gut. The punch was hard enough to knock Percy back several feet where he sat hunched over. Achilles, without wasting any time lunged at him. He slashed at Percy. Percy quickly raised his left arm and conjured the Shield. The Kopis clanged on the bronze shield and bounced back staggering Achilles.

"So, have you decided to fight me now?" Achilles asked.

"That was a good hit," Percy said. "I guess I'll fight." Percy pulled out a Pen from his pocket. As he uncapped it, it turned into a glowing bronze sword. Percy took a stance, "It's a little cliché dialogue, but come at me with all you've got." He said.

Achilles launched himself at Percy, furiously hacking and slashing at him. Percy parried every blow without much effort.

"You know I used to fight entire cabins all alone and a kid of Hypnos fought better than you." Percy closed the distance between them and returned the guy punch with double the force.

Achilles fell backward and tumbled, he slowly got up. He was scowling, his eyes had turned white. His breathing slowed to a steady pace. He took a stance and raised his Kopis above his head. Percy sensed something off about him. Suddenly Achilles lunged forward and thrust at great speed. Percy deflected the attack and bashed him on the head with his shield. Achilles slammed his foot on the ground and took the blow.

Achilles seemed to have gone blind with rage. His expression showed nothing but Rage. He roared and charged, thrusting his sword. Percy parried, but it didn't stagger him, he kept thrusting and slashing with incredible speed.

Percy while dodging Achilles's attacks, tripped and fell backward. Achilles took this chance and attacked. Percy managed to roll away, but he got cut on the left shoulder.

At first, Percy didn't notice it, but as he felt his shoulder get wet he felt a little sting. The wound wasn't that deep, but it was a long cut. As he glanced at the wound, it started to heal and in less than a second, there was nothing on the shoulder, no wound, no scar, nothing. It surprised Percy, his wounds healed without any water around him.

Apparently, when Percy became a God, among other godly abilities he also received the Regeneration ability with it.

"That's cool!" Percy was impressed. Achilles attacked again, he was like an enraged bull who wants nothing but to kill the person before him. He had lost his wits but kept his skills. He was in some kind of berserker mode. He charged again. "This Regeneration ability, it's great! Now I don't need the water to heal me. Whoa there…!" He sidestepped to dodge a headbutt from Achilles and tripped him. Achilles fell face first in the dirt. "It looks like you've lost your mind, my friend. I guess I'll have to stop this before you get yourself hurt." He said and dashed towards Achilles.

In just a blink of an eye, Percy was on him. He planted his knee on his chest and pinned him down. Achilles thrashed under him trying to get free. "Now sleep tight," Percy said and punched him hard, knocking him out.

He stood up and held up his hand. The crowd roared. Horns blew, hooves stomped, every citizen present cheered for Percy.

**Pantheon Hall (a couple of hours later)-**

"We'd like to ask you a favor, Perseus." Vishnu started.

"Please, Percy's fine," Percy said.

"Alright, Percy, we, the council of godheads is asking you for a favor." He glanced at the other two members. They nodded. "Even though the council is called the council of godheads, there aren't many godheads present. For the last fifteen hundred years, there are only five pantheons that come to the meetings. All the others have gone into hiding." Vishnu explained.

"So, you want me to find them?"

"Yes," Manitou answered.

"Why didn't you do it before? You had 1500 years."

"It is not that simple, we can't go anywhere as we please. Especially not in the domain of the other pantheons. We need their invitation to enter, and since we can't contact them, we can't get permission."

"So, what's so special about me?"

"You are from another world, not bound by the rules of this world. Also, you are a Skyfather, that gives you a lot of advantages."

"So, this is like a quest," Percy said. "Tell me the details."

"First we want you to go to Egypt and find the Ennead, the God of Egypt. Lord Ra was the eldest God on Earth, firstborn of Gaia and the founding member of the council. Others were Zeus, Odin, and Myself." Vishnu said. "Lord Ra died while fighting his mortal enemy Set, the primal God of destruction, also known as Apep or Apophis. He was the brother of Gaia and Greeks called him…"

**(A.N.- In marvel comics, Apophis is called Set and the brother of Osiris is called Seth.)**

"Typhon!" Hestia interrupted. "Father of all monsters."

"Wait, this Set guy is also Typhon? How is that possible? Egyptians and Greeks are totally different." Percy asked.

"Set is a Primal God, he's not bound by one particular Pantheon. He's known by different names in different pantheons." Odin explained.

'This world is weird.' Percy thought. "So, this Ra guy, he's dead, then who is their skyfather now?" He asked.

"That would be Horus, grandson of Ra," Odin answered.

* * *

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Athens International Airport-**

"It's been a while since I boarded the plane," Percy said.

"Why? You don't have planes in your world?" Gil asked.

"No, we do but Zeus was angry at me, so he threatened that if I ever flew by plane, he would smite me in the air."

"That sounds like something Zeus would do," Herc said.

"Unfortunately for him, I had my own Pegasus, Blackjack, to fly me around."

"Alright, let's get going, there comes our Pilot." Herc waved at the Pilot.

"You shouldn't just vanish like that. And on top of that, you took the winged lion chariot. You know how hard it is to maintain it in this era?" The Pilot said. "I heard from Gilgamesh, that you were in New York. Then I saw the Nemean Lion on the news. You, Gil, that boy," he pointed at Percy. "There are a lot of videos on the internet of you three fighting the beast in New York."

"Yeah, that fight was the best," Herc said shamelessly.

"I went there to look for you, but you had vanished once again. And guess who I met in New York, Tiresias. She's living there, opened up a clock repair shop. She told me that the doors of the Olympus were opened once again and you were there. So, I went to Olympus but you disappeared again. This time in freaking outer space…" the pilot guy kept talking.

"Who's this guy?" Percy whispered in Gil's ears.

"That's Perseus, his secretary and…"

"Not a secretary, Assistant!" The guy interrupted and turned back to scold Hercules. "A whole year, a whole year I had to take care of the mess you left behind in Dubai."

"And, Great Grandfather." Percy completed Gil's sentence. He chuckled. "Hi, I don't mean to interrupt but shouldn't we be boarding the plane right now?" He looked at the wristwatch.

"Don't worry, Percy it's a private plane," Herc said.

"Is he Lord Percy that Olympians spoke of?" Perseus asked Herc.

"Hi, it is an honor to meet you. My mother named me after you. I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, but you can call me Percy." He greeted Perseus.

**A few hours later-**

The plane was now flying over the Egyptian airspace and waiting for the ground controls response.

"Tower, this is H3RC on Delta, how long before we get to land?" Perseus asked Air Traffic Control.

"H3RC, due to the sandstorm we cannot give you permission to land. Please redirect to the Sphinx Airport. Continue on Delta to the west, we will hand you over to the Sphinx ATC, Copy?" the ATC replied.

"Copy, We will continue on Delta to Sphinx Airport." He said and put down the comms. 'Boys, we have been redirected to Sphinx Airport. So hang on to your belts we are about to land in a couple of minutes." He announced.

"Sphinx Airport? Why?" Percy asked.

"Looks like there's some problem on Cairo International," Gil said looking through the window.

Everybody quickly huddled to look through his window.

"Whoa, Whoa! Look out from your window." Gil said.

Percy went to his seat and removed the curtain from the window.

"I can't see anything?" He asked looking through the window.

"It's the sandstorm," Herc said panicking and quickly ran for the cockpit.

"That's weird!" Percy said.

"What?"

"The sandstorm, it's only above the airport. Look, over there in the city, it's perfectly normal." Gil saw Percy was right. The sandstorm only brewed over the airport.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Gil exclaimed.

A couple of minutes later the plane safely landed on the Sphinx airport.

As they came out of the plane they saw a couple of black SUVs and eight men wearing black suits and shades.

"Is this the wrong place? Are we on the Men in Black filming set?" Herc said.

A man came forwards and removed his shades, "hello Mr. Jackson, My name is Jafar and I'd like it if you come with me" he said in a thick Arabic accent.

"What? Why? Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Percy asked cautiously

"It's classified. Now please come with me peacefully."

"Of course it is, now tell us who you are before I kick all of your asses." He threatened.

"Calm down Mr. Jackson, you don't need to get violent. Alright, I'll tell you. I really hoped it would work if I talked like that, I guess I should stop watching those police dramas" he said to his man. "My name is Yusuf Jabari, I am a SHIELD agent. Now please come with us, don't worry, your plane and the pilot will be taken care of."

"Don't worry, the pilot is coming with them." Perseus came out of the plane wearing a black 3 piece suit and red tie.

"What? No, you must be joking. You haven't been in the field for like, a thousand years. You should stay on the plane." Herc was panicked.

"What's the deal with them?" Percy whispered in Gil's ear.

"You'll see."

"So what? It's not like I've gotten rusty, I can still defeat Ajax with one hand tied behind my back."

"But…"

"No buts and I want to see why he's so special." He looked at Percy.

"Uh… I don't like this." Percy said nervously.

"At least it's better than Achilles," Gil said.

"Anyway let's go," Perseus said.

"Alright, this way." Yusuf led them to a Hummer.

The convoy was traveling on Cairo's roads. The city looked deserted. There were no people on the sidewalks, no cars on the road. There were police blockades on many streets.

"There's no traffic, where are the people?" Herc asked.

"You must've seen the sandstorm brewing above the Cairo International." We don't know what's causing it, so the local authorities have issued a curfew." Yusuf answered.

"How did you know we were coming?" Percy asked.

"We are SHIELD agents from the Egypt base. Commander Hill informed us about your arrival. She told us you are gods. I'm finding it hard to believe."

"So, what's causing the sandstorm?" Perseus asked.

"We are not sure, but Commander Hill said that you might help us understand and stop it."

After a couple of minutes, the convoy entered an abandoned factory near the airport. The factory floor opened and revealed a ramp going underground. The convoy entered the secret base.

"This was once a nuclear shelter in the Cold War America helped build it," Yusuf started telling as they exited the vehicles. "But before that, it was a prison of Pharaohs, dating back to 3000 years."

"It's impressive!" Gil exclaimed.

They were now in his office and he was showing artifacts he had collected.

"Agent Jabari, you certainly didn't bring us here to admire the ancient artifacts and structures, did you? So tell us what you know about the sandstorm, or we're leaving." Perseus was very straightforward.

"You are right, I sometimes forget I'm an agent and not a guide when new people come to visit, it's like a habit." He looked disappointed. " Anyway, about the sandstorm, we don't know anything about it. Only that it started a week ago."

"Is that all? You just brought us here to tell that? We already knew that from the news."

"No, that's not all, ever since the sandstorm started we were getting seismic activities every couple of hours on the Airstrip-1. The airport was built upon a very ancient prison."

"What's so special about this prison?" Percy asked.

"This prison is more than 5000 years old, older than the Great Pyramid, and it was built for only one prisoner." He said it like a horror story. "When this prison was discovered it was caved in, years of rocks and sand had buried it. There were no records of this prison whatsoever. The hieroglyphs carved please find only warding charms, but one stone had a warning. 'Never wake him.' Spooky right? After the New York attack and recent Greenwich incident, we believe that warning might've been real and someone woke him up."

"I'm feeling very The Mummy vibes, I hope it's not Scorpion Dwayne Johnson," Percy said.

"We tried to study the sandstorm…" he got interrupted by an agent, he came running holding a datapad.

"Sir, there's been a development. The sandstorm. It stopped, but…" he hesitated.

"But what?" Yusuf asked.

"You should see for yourself," saying that he handed Yusuf the datapad.

"I'm afraid, my guess was right, but the good news is it's not Scorpion Dwayne Johnson." He held up the datapad for everyone to see. It showed a picture of a tall muscular Mummy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cairo International Airport-**

The agents of SHIELD had sealed off the entire airport. Scientists were examining the hole that had appeared in the middle of the runway. Yusuf was the one in charge of this case.

"This hole looks like it was dug up from the inside." One of the scientists was talking to his colleagues. "I wonder how much strength it would require to dig up all that sand, rocks and the tarmac that thick."

"So, it was dug from the inside?" Yusuf walked up to that scientist and asked.

"Yes, sir! But we can't scan the ground, our equipment is malfunctioning, we are having a problem scanning, some kind of electromagnetic interference. We may have to excavate these ruins for more study." The scientist answered.

"Then what are you waiting for? Start digging." Yusuf ordered. The man nodded and ran off. "What about the victims? How did they die?" He turned to another agent.

"Yes, there were 7 victims. We found one near the toilet. The cause of death is unknown; there are no wounds on their bodies. They just died." The agent answered.

"What about the witnesses, what did they say?"

"All the witnesses have the same report, sir. These victims were killed by the Mummy. There was another man with it. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie; he had a crystal ball in his hand. They said that the Mummy grabbed them by the throats and pulled their souls out." The agent reported.

"Pulled their souls out?"

"Yes, we have footage" He held up the datapad, "it's from the camera outside the toilet." The video showed a man in a black suit, he was indeed holding a crystal ball. It was glowing yellow. The Mummy was standing behind him. The man in the black suit opened the door and gestured to Mummy to enter. The Mummy entered the toilet followed by the man. A moment later a man came out running. He slipped and fell. The Mummy burst through the door and grabbed the man by his neck. The man in the black suit handed it the orb, the Mummy grabbed it and touched to the victim's chest. The ball glowed brightly for a second and the victim stopped moving."

"The man in the black suit, he's Dr. Alexi Skarab." The agent pushed some buttons and the biodata of the man appeared on the screen. "He's an archaeologist. He was one of the archeologists that went mad after opening one of the tombs in the valley of kings two years ago. He was sent to the asylum but was released after only three months on a full recovery. He tried to rejoin the excavation of that tomb but got refused. After that, there was no trace of him until now. We searched more about it and found him near the same tomb just a few days before the sandstorm began." She opened an image on the datapad which showed Dr. Skarab exiting his car.

"Alright, we have a lead, take a team and search his address, you!" He called another agent, "find anything you can about Dr. Skarab and that tomb. And get me on the line with the Commander Hill."

**0-0**

"What is he yelling about?" Herc asked.

"I don't know. Anyway, what are we doing with these guys; we are here for the Ennead not some Sherlock Holmes case." Gil said.

"I agree, we should go and search for them ourselves," Perseus said.

"I understand, but do you know where to find them?" Percy asked Herc shook his head. "Right, we don't have any clue where they might be. But I have an idea. The mummy that escaped. The gods of death don't like it when the dead walk the earth right?" Perseus and Gil nodded. "That means the Egyptian God of Death won't like this either, so he'll come after the Mummy."

"If we get to the Mummy before Anubis, we find our gods. You are really smart Percy." Herc said.

'Annabeth would be surprised that I came up with a plan.' Percy thought. He missed her.

**Somewhere in Cairo-**

Dr. Alexi Skarab was driving a car and the Mummy was sitting in the back seat.

"You know, I never actually imagined you would be this strong. After all these years I thought you would be weak, your muscles, your tissues should've rotten but whatever he did to you kept you in shape for all these years. I wish I could get my hands on that concoction, find out its secret. I could get a Nobel prize for this." He said.

"Hrmm!" The Mummy growled.

"Ah…! You must be dying to talk." He glanced back at the Mummy and burst out laughing.

**0-0**

Percy, Perseus, Gil, and Yusuf were in one SUV, Yusuf was driving. They were tracking a lead to the Pyramids of Giza. As they were closing in on the Great Pyramid, suddenly someone in black robes appeared in the middle of the road. The convoy screeched to a stop. The person was wearing a hood and staring at the ground his face was hidden.

Agents quickly got off and aimed their guns at the mysterious person. Yusuf walked in front. "Hello? Sir, Madam? Whoever you are please remove your hood so we can see your face and yeah, please state your business." He said.

The hooded figure slowly looked up. Its face was completely covered by shadows; only its glowing red eyes were visible. The agents aiming their guns were shaking in fear; some of them dropped their guns and ran away like scared rabbits. Others were frozen in fear in their places.

The figure stepped forward. Percy and the Gang stepped out of the vehicles. The figure stopped in front of Herc. "Hercules!" It said.

"Anubis!" Herc acknowledged him.

"You seek the audience with Horus?" He asked.

"We do, it's a matter of grave importance." Herc snorted and tried to hide his smirk, "can you take us to him? Or just tell us where to find him and we'll be on our way." he asked.

"I will take you to him, but first you must do something for me," Anubis said.

"Not the Mummy, not the Mummy." Gil prayed.

"There is a being roaming on this land. It has a very powerful relic in its possession. You must capture the being alive and the relic; if you are successful I will grant you an audience with Horus." Anubis said.

"Damn it!" Gil cursed.

"What is that relic?" Percy asked.

"Go now, you will find him near the Sphinx," Anubis said and disappeared in the shadows.

"I never liked that guy, always acting creepy. Even Hades thought he was creepy, Hades!" Herc said.

"So, that was Anubis, huh! I thought he had a jackal head." Yusuf tried to release the tension.

**0-0**

The convoy stopped in the parking lot near the Great Sphinx. The stone wall underneath the face of the Sphinx had been broken. It revealed a metallic door that was open. A couple of agents went in first, a couple of minutes later their screams were heard on the comms and a moment later they went silent.

"Don't send anyone, we'll go ourselves," Percy said to Yusuf.

"I can't let you go alone and unarmed."

"Who said about going alone and unarmed?" Percy conjured the Riptide.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Percy, Herc, Gil, Perseus, and Yusuf went through the door.

The metallic door opened in a long dark hallway. The Riptide started to glow faintly. As the group crept ahead they heard footsteps ahead. Yusuf raised his gun pointed the flashlight ahead of them. In the hallway, the agent that went in was standing with his back to them.

"Agent Tariq?" Yusuf asked.

In response, the agent turned. The group saw that the agent's jaw was dislodged, broken and bleeding; a knife was embedded in his heart. His eyes showed no signs of life; he had become one of the undead. The agent pulled the knife out of his chest and charged towards the group. Yusuf fired his gun at him, but the undead agent didn't even slow down. Perseus quickly stepped in front and beheaded the undead agent with his Gladius.

The group left the body of the undead agent behind and continued their journey. The hallway ended with stairs leading down in a great hall lit by wall-mounted torches and braziers. They were in the belly of the Sphinx.

At the bottom of the stairs was the other agent sent earlier. He had also become one of the undead. As he saw the group walking down the stairs he let out a horrifying cry. Percy glanced at the room and noticed shadows moving on the floor.

These weren't shadows, but more undead, hundreds of them. They responded to the undead agent's cry. These undead were wielding all sorts of weapons including swords, spears, daggers, weird curved blades, staves and many more. They all charged at the group.

**0-0**

Percy was cutting through the undead army like a hot knife through butter. As he was mowing down the enemy he noticed in the middle of the hall a flight of stairs leading to an elevated platform.

On the platform, he saw the Mummy standing tall. Dr. Skarab looked scared; he stumbled back as the Mummy advanced. Percy dashed towards the platform cutting down undead left and right. He jumped from the bottom of the stairs and landed on the platform, he quickly rolled and hid behind a statue.

"…Please! Please! I don't want to die! He promised me that I would be rewarded for bringing him back."

"You were a fool to trust that man." That dry voice came from the Mummy.

"No! No! Don't kill me, please!" Dr. Skarab pleaded, "I will give you whatever you want just let me go.

"You cannot give me what I want. Nephrus took away my mortality; I need him to give it back to me. For that, you have to die." The Mummy said.

Percy came out from behind the statue to see the Mummy pulling out the soul of the Dr. Skarab with the crystal ball. He charged at the Mummy and stabbed it in the heart.

"You cannot kill me, human!" The mummy said. He grabbed Percy's wrist and threw him in the statue. He pulled the sword out of him and threw it on the ground.

He walked to the center of the platform and placed the orb on the pedestal shaped like a bird's claw.

"By the power of the Ra, I call Nephrusss. I sacrifice the souls of your descendants. Accept them and reborn."

The orb glowed and a white ball of light emerged from it. The ball of light floated in the air, above the orb for a second and entered the dead body of Dr. Skarab, a moment later he gasped loudly.

"I'm alive!" He spoke in ancient Egyptian language. Somehow Percy understood what he said. "N'cantu, you brought me back."

"Nephrus, I brought you back for one reason. You made me like this. You turned me into a Living Mummy. Because of you, I cannot die. Undo what you did to me." The Mummy said.

"Ah! I'm sorry to tell you but the experiment cannot be undone. I never intended to undo it; you were my first and only successful subject. After I locked you away I tried to recreate the concoction, but it was a failure. I was going to release you to remake the concoction, but before that happened I was murdered by the Pharaoh." He said.

"Then you have no use for me. Go back to the abyss which you came from." The mummy said and took a step towards Skarab.

"N'cantu, you are my servant, you cannot threaten me. I order you to stop." He said but the Mummy took another step.

It grabbed Skarab by his neck and lifted him off the ground. He was struggling to get free.

"Release me, you imbecile." He thrashed in vain.

"You do not control me, you never did. If you cannot give me death, then there is no need for you to live."

Percy was about to lunge at the Mummy when suddenly Anubis appeared out of the ground.

"N'cantu, stop! Release him!" He ordered.

As this was happening other members of the group had cleared out the zombie army and stopped behind Percy as they saw what was happening.

"Who are you?" The Mummy asked.

In answer, Anubis removed his hood. He grew up to 8 feet tall. A jackal head emerged out of the shadow on his face.

"Nephrus has broken a Law of the Gods. He fragmented his soul and tainted the Orb of Ra. He also used the Orb to return to life, the act forbidden by Osiris. He must be punished, hand him over to me." He said.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't hand me over, please. Kill me! Kill me now! I did this to you; I took away your mortality. Because of me, you cannot die." Skarab looked scared; he pleaded and struggled to get free.

The Mummy looked at Skarab and threw him at Anubis. He grabbed Skarab by the throat and stared at him in the eye.

"No, please! Don't!" He pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Anubis clenched his hand and broke his neck. His body went limp as his life was snuffed out of him.

"N'cantu!" Anubis called, "you have also committed a sin. You used the Orb of Ra for a selfish reason, for that you must be punished. You seek death. I can give it to you, but you have to serve me, bring me the souls of the damned."

"If you can give me death, then I accept your servitude." N'cantu knelt before Anubis and both dissolved in shadows.

"Anubis, Stop! Take us to Horus." Herc shouted in vain as Anubis disappeared.

"You know, he's really shy about showing his face to so many people. I don't know why?" Yusuf suddenly blurted.

"What!" Percy exclaimed.

"He fulfilled his promise and granted you an audience with me. Horus! King of the Ennead." He said.

"Horus, you were with us all this time?" Gil asked.

"No, I just got here. I'm possessing Yusuf, I'm not here physically." Yusuf, no Horus said, "I know why you've come here. We felt the shifting of the Axis Mundi. We know it is now on Mt. Olympus. You came here to ask me to join the Council. I accept it, but there is one little problem. I cannot take the decision without talking to other members of the Ennead."

"Well then call them quickly," Percy said.

"You must be the young god I heard about, so impatient. As I said there is one little problem. All of the Enneads are present in the courtroom except one. You need him. Talk to him, see if he's willing to join, bring me the news and we'll talk further." Horus said.

"Which god is that?" Percy asked.

"Bast!" Horus answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**New York-**

Percy and Perseus said goodbye to Yusuf and were now in New York. Herc and Gil were left behind in Cairo to talk with the Ennead and find Bast, the panther god. While they were talking with Horus, Percy received a sudden invitation from The Ancient One.

They were standing outside the manner 177A, Bleecker Street. Its other name was Sanctum Sanctorum, sorcerer's secret hideout.

As Percy was about to ring the doorbell, suddenly the doors opened. Amazed Percy and Perseus entered. In the middle of the hall was a staircase that led to the upper floor. The Ancient One was standing on top of the stairs, smiling.

"Welcome, Mr. Jackson or should I call you Lord Percy?" She asked.

"Percy's fine. Were you standing there all day waiting for us?" Percy asked.

"No, I saw you through the window and came here just as you entered." She said sweetly, "You must be the famed hero Perseus, the slayer of Medusa?"

"It's been millennia since I was last called that." Perseus said, "You must be the current Sorcerer Supreme." She smiled brightly.

"Indeed I am, let's go upstairs." She said and suddenly the room around them shifted. They were now in the attic where they first talked.

"Please have a seat," She said as she sat in a chair behind her. "Would you like tea?" She asked.

Perseus nodded. A teacup appeared on the table beside a glass full of chocolate milkshake.

"Thanks!" Percy said as he picked up the glass of milkshake. Perseus slowly drank tea like a British man.

"So, what is the reason you called us here for?" Perseus asked as he took another sip.

"It would be best if she explains herself." She looked at the grandfather clock in a corner, "She should be here by now."

Suddenly near the stairs, orange sparks started to form and soon those sparks formed an oval-shaped circle. From the circle, Hestia herself emerged followed by Artemis.

"Ah, Percy you are here already, great!" Hestia greeted as she saw Percy, "and you managed to find Perseus as well." The table suddenly grew in size and two more chairs appeared around it. Hestia and Artemis occupied their seats.

"Lady Vesta!" Perseus stood up and bowed, "I do not mean to disrespect, but what do you mean by 'found me'?" He asked.

"Were you not living your life in hiding?" Artemis asked.

"Lady Artemis!" He bowed to her as well, "No, I wasn't, I have been with Hercules from the start. When Olympus was closed he came to me for guidance. We've been together ever since. I currently handle his business for him and fly him around." He answered.

"So, that's three down," Hestia said. "Percy, you need to find the other heroes hiding in the world. Achilles and Perseus have been found and Atlanta is in Amazonia. Now the remaining are Theseus, Ajax, Odysseus, Phoebus, Jason, Circe and Bellerophon."

"Circe is the master of our London Sanctum. She's one of our greatest Masters." The Ancient One spoke. "If you want, I could call her right now."

"No need," Hestia raised her hand without even looking at her.

**(A.N. - That's cold! Can you find out why?)**

"Ajax is currently in the Hotel Nemean Lion, in Dubai," Perseus said. "He acts as a bodyguard of Hercules." Hestia chuckled.

"That leaves us with Theseus, Jason, Odysseus, Phoebus, and Bellerophon," Percy said.

"I believe this would help," T.A.O. said as she put a visiting card on the table.

'Billy's Farm and Ranch, we train our horses to fly.' It read. There was a winged horse on the card.

**0-0**

Perseus and Percy were now in Texas. They were traveling to Billy's Farm.

"So, Medusa was selling her victims?" Percy nodded. "Horrible! What did you do with her head after killing her?"

"I offered it to my dad, but he gave it back as a gift so I gave it to my mother; she used it to turn my horrible stepdad into stone. After that, she disposed of it."

"Your mother sounds like a fearsome woman."

"You have no idea!"

"We have arrived!" Perseus said as they left the tarmac from a sign that said 'Billy's Farm'. They stopped before a wooden gate. He honked a couple of times, but nobody came. They decided to leave the truck and got out. They opened the gate and started walking towards the building in a distance.

They arrived at a barn and a silo. A house was a little away from the barn. The door of the barn was open.

"Hello!" Perseus called.

A moment later a woman in farmer's clothing came out. She had Native American features and ebony black hair.

"May I help you, sir?" She asked in the Texan accent.

"Hello mam, we are looking for Billy, we are old friends of him."

"Oh, Billy's out to get some supplies, he'll be back before sundown. I'm Selu, Billy's wife." She offered her hand. "Would you like something to drink?"

**0-0**

Billy came back in his pickup and stopped outside his house. He noticed a black Ford pickup parked in front of his house. He grabbed the supplies from the passenger seat and exited. Carla came out of the house, she was wearing an apron.

"Who's our guest?" He asked as he handed the bag to her.

"They said they're your old friends, such sweet guys. They are waiting for you by the ranch." She turned and climbed the stairs. "Don't stay out for long, the dinners almost ready."

He walked to the ranch and saw a figure lying on the hay. A straw-hat was on his face.

"Hello, Billy! Or should I say Bellerophon?" The figure said.

"Who are you?" He asked as bent to pick up the shovel.

The figure removed the hat.

"Perseus, is that you?" He asked and after seeing his face he dropped the shovel.

"It's good to see you old friend." Perseus got up and they both hugged.

"How long has it been?"

"More than a thousand years," Perseus said, "nice life you've got here!"

"Thanks! Where is the one with you? Carla said there are two of you. Is it Achilles?"

"No, not Achilles. I came here with Percy, he went out riding." He pointed up.

As if on cue a neigh was heard. He looked at where the sound came from when a winged horse suddenly came into his view. It was flying towards them with incredible speed. A person was riding it. The horse landed a few meters away from them. The person riding it climbed down. He grabbed the reigns and brought it closer.

"She's real talkative you know? Never shut up. Oh, like you don't know yourself!" He looked at the mare. The mare neighed and tapped her hoof on the ground to show her displease. "Hi there, I'm Percy Jackson." He introduced himself, "Hey now, don't start complaining, I rode like a professional. I have my own Pegasus, Blackjack; I know how to ride one. You know, you won't get a mate if you always acted like that." The mare's eyes widened and she looked down as if she was submitting herself. "Now go back to the stable and be nice to everyone." He patted her on the neck. She started walking towards the barn with her head down.

"Vinnie's a good girl, she just needs some discipline." The mare must've heard that because she started walking proudly.

While the boy and the mare were seemingly talking to each other, Bellerophon was staring at them dumbfounded. He was surprised beyond expectations because he was staring at his younger self.

Percy looked exactly like him when he was 17 years old. He had the same disheveled black hair, same sea-green eyes, and that same toothy smile.

"You… You can talk to them?" He managed to ask.

"Of course I can, after all, I'm your half-brother," Percy said with a grin.

The chime of the triangle came from the house, "playtime's over boys, dinner's ready!" Selu called.

**0-0**

"You should've told me before you were demigods," Selu said as she served them. "I mean I felt you were different, but wasn't sure. I know a lot about your kind."

"She's the Anasazi goddess of farming and corn. We've been together for nearly three hundred years. Next month is our 311th anniversary." Billy said.

**(A.N. – Selu is a Cherokee Goddess. A nod to Piper McLean)**

"Um…! Congdatulatons!" Percy said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth!" Selu scolded. "God, he really is your brother. Are all of Poseidon's children like this?"

"Yep! He himself is like this. My mom scolded him once just like that." Percy said and laughter erupted on the table.

"So Billy, what do you say? Will you come back to Olympus?" Perseus asked.

"I'd like to, but I can't. I have a normal life here. But I will come if you ever need me."

"That's fine. We only came to check if you're okay, Hestia's request." Percy said. "Say, I'd like to ask you a favor. Can I take Jake with me?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"Oh, of course, dear, you can take him. He'd like that too. He loves outdoor." Selu was melted by those cute sea-green eyes.

Percy and Perseus stayed in their house for the night. In the morning they saw a horse trailer carriage attached to their pickup. Billy was standing there holding Jake's reigns. Jake was a built like a warhorse. He had a sleek masculine body. He had well-oiled black fur and white mane and his eyes were blood red. He looked menacing.

"Hey, Jake!" Percy greeted.

"Um… hi! I'm Jake, Nice to meet you" Jake said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Percy Jackson." Percy chuckled.

**(A.N. - Jake is a horse version of Frank Zhang)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Las Vegas-**

Percy was flying above the Nevada desert and was nearing the City of Sins, Las Vegas. He was riding Jake, his new Pegasus.

"Water, I like water!" Jake suddenly said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Water! You know the blue thing in the oceans and rivers. The thing you're God of. I like it a lot, not seawater though, it's very salty. It's too hot I don't like this heat. We are in the desert and it's too hot here. Can we go to where water is?" he asked.

"We just left the Giizhi… something. You drank a lot of water there." Percy said. "Manitou's horse was annoyed by you."

**(A.N. – It's not 'Giizhi… something' it is 'Giizhigong' the name of the realm of Anasazi/ Manidoog Gods.)**

"But I'm thirsty! This heat is unbearable, I'm dehydrating."

"No, you are not."

"How can you tell?"

"It's been only fifteen minutes since we left and the sun has already set, it is nightfall."

"Don't say I didn't warn you if I faint and you fall to your death. Oooh…! Look at that city! It's amazing, isn't it? How could humans build such a beautiful city?" His tone suddenly changed from annoyed to amazed. "Can we go there? Pretty please?" Percy could feel the same puppy eyes from Jake he used to use on his mom.

He sighed, "Let's go, but observe it only from the air. If you land on the ground and somebody saw you, I'll personally drown you in the water you love so much."

"Ye… Yes sir!" Percy felt him do a military salute in his mind.

Jake landed Percy on a roof of a hotel and flew off to observe the city from above.

Percy took the elevator and came down. He started walking the streets. He stopped in front of the Lotus Casino and Hotel. A bitter memory came to his mind.

It stood in the same place as the one in Percy's world. A shiver went through his spine as he stepped inside.

Although with a similar name the hotel was nothing like the hotel of Lotus Eaters. There were no games, arcades, ski slopes, water slides, and roller coasters.

Instead of those, there were huge posters everywhere of a show that was happening that night. The poster showed a woman with long red hair. She was wearing a white dress and looked stunningly beautiful. The poster read, _'Venus, the goddess of love, will make you fall in love with her songs, tonight at 9.00 pm in Lotus Theatre.'_

**0-0**

Percy was sitting in the gallery. Some singers were coming on the stage and performing their songs. It was something similar to a singing competition. Percy was getting bored after an hour. His ADHD was kicking in and he was getting restless. The host of the show came on to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the time has come which we have all been waiting for. To charm you all and make you fall in love, I call The Goddess of Love, Beauty, and a Heavenly Voice, Venus!" He gestured and left the stage. People started cheering madly.

The lights in the theatre dimmed, only a focus of light remained in the middle of the stage. Smoke started to come out and filled the stage and from the middle of the stage slowly emerged the singer, Venus. She was wearing a beautiful white gown and a golden belt was around her waist. After seeing her in person, Percy could understand why there were so many fans of her. She was as beautiful as the Goddess Aphrodite.

She started singing and it was like the most beautiful sound in the world. Her voice was like that of Divine Muses, it felt very much like the sweet taste of the Nectar and Ambrosia, his mother's soothing voice, and the touch of Annabeth's lips.

After the song ended Venus started a new one. This song filled Percy's eyes with tears. He remembered his mother, the vision Hestia showed where she was crying for him. He remembered Annabeth. He longed for his homeworld.

Tears welled in his eyes and the illusion broke, he snapped back to reality. He looked around himself; people were crying and were entranced.

'It is all because of her songs.' Percy thought, 'her voice is not normal, she's a Siren.' He concluded.

**0-0**

Venus was singing her new song. It was the saddest song she had ever sung. It was about the home she had left.

While singing she looked at the audience, they were all entranced by her voice as usual. Suddenly she felt something hit her in the abdomen. She stopped her song and looked down. Her white dress had gotten wet and it was changing color from white to red rapidly.

She went into shock, someone had shot her. She looked at the audience with a horrified expression. The song had stopped which meant the effect of her voice was fading. People were slowly coming out of the trance.

It was a miracle she was still standing despite being shot in the abdomen. She struggled but stood standing. A woman in the front row came out of the trance and noticed what had happened. She screamed. At that moment Venus lost her will to stand and dropped on her knees. She looked at the audience once again and saw a boy wearing an orange T-shirt running through the crowd towards the stage. Her vision became blurry; she collapsed and lost her consciousness.

**0-0**

Percy jumped on the stage as Venus collapsed became unconscious. The people were panicking and running around everywhere to find the exit. Bodyguards of Venus quickly came on to the stage and surrounded them.

Percy knelt over her. She was still alive but was losing blood rapidly. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to use his divine powers. He looked at the audience and noticed a glare on the ceiling. He realized what it was and immediately summoned the shield and hid Venus behind it. At that same moment he heard a clang, another bullet was fired.

Percy summoned the Riptide. He came out from behind the shield and threw it towards the ceiling where he saw the glare. The scaffolding broke and fell on the seat bellow in the gallery.

"Take her to the hospital!" Percy ordered the bodyguards.

He jumped from the stage and landed in the gallery. He willed for Riptide to return and it appeared in his hand. In the wreckage that had fallen from the ceiling a man was lying. A rifle lay there broken. He groaned as he stood up and pulled out a knife from his belt.

"What are you?" The man asked. He was wearing a black tuxedo and headphones on his head. He had a tan face and brown hair.

"Why did you shoot her?" Percy asked.

"I asked first!" The man said as he removed the headphones.

"I will ask you again, why did you shoot her?"

"Why? Is that 'thing' your girlfriend?"

"So, you know what she is?"

"Of course I know. I know she's a Siren. I've hated her kind for so many years."

"Is that the reason you shot her?"

"Move out of my way, I don't wanna hurt you."

"The Siren is under my protection, leave her be."

"Under your protection, what are you, a God?"

The man attacked. He slashed at Percy's head. Percy easily deflected the attack. The man slashed again and Percy parried it.

"If only I had my sword." The man said. He stepped back and pulled out a gun. "Step back or I'll shoot you."

Percy took a step ignoring his threat. The man shot, but before the bullet could hit him he summoned the shield. The bullet harmlessly bounced off of it.

"You cannot harm me, mortal, even without this shield." Percy turned the shield back into the wristwatch.

"Mortal? Who are you?"

"I am Percy Jackson, King of Atlantis. The Siren and her people are under my domain. If you lay your hand on even a single strand of her hair, by my father Poseidon's name I will hunt you down to Tartarus." Suddenly the temperature around them seemed cold. Percy was angry, no he was furious. His sea-green eyes turned to deep-sea blue, they seemed to emit sparks. Percy was showing his divine powers.

"Poseidon!" The man said surprised, "your father is Lord Poseidon?" The man dropped the gun and knelt. "He is alive! Thank the gods above! If he is alive why didn't he summon me?"

"Who are you?" Percy asked, gaining control over his rage. He was confused.

The man stood up, "My name is Odysseus."


	6. Chapter 6

**Olympus-**

"A few months ago The Shield had fallen, attacked by Hydra, a terrorist organization and two days ago Avengers defeated Hydra's head named Wolfgang von Strucker in Sokovia a small country in Eastern Europe. Is the threat named Hydra truly gone or two more heads will take its place? Talking about the Avengers today is the celebratory party of their victory in Sokovia…"

Percy was lying on his featherbed watching the news on TV. The news did not concern Percy; he knew what had happened and what was going to happen. He turned off the TV and walked onto the balcony of his room. He was in his mansion on Olympus. Previously it was called the Water Palace of Neptune, now it's called the _**Jackson House**_. The palace was surrounded by a huge lake. In the lake, Andromeda and Argos were swimming snapping at each other. He brought them here because he didn't want Avengers or Hydra to get their hands on them. On one of the beaches, Naiads and Mermaids were swimming chatting with each other. The Stingray was anchored in the dock bellow.

**(A.N. – I didn't know what other names I should give to the palace. If you have a better name for Percy's palace then write it in the Review.)**

He was getting bored and restless. He hadn't gone out for a whole month. His last trip was to Vegas where he found Odysseus and a Siren named Venus. Odysseus was hired to harm and scare Venus but accidentally he shot her in the abdomen. Now the Siren was in a coma and showed no signs of waking up. Percy had ordered Odysseus to take care of the Siren and contact him immediately when she wakes up.

Percy was thinking about diving into the lake and playing with his mechanical Megalodons when he heard a knock on the door. Percy opened it and in the door was Asterius, the Minotaur. He was bare-chested and was wearing camo boxers instead of his usual white toga. "My Lord, Your presence is needed in the Council."

"Finally, something interesting!" Percy said.

Percy followed by Asterius entered through the main door. The Pantheon Hall was lively that day. All the gods of the Olympian pantheon were present.

There were heroes present as well, Achilles, Ajax, Bellerophon, Perseus, Odysseus are the ones Percy had met. But there were others as well, the Amazonian Queen Atlanta, Cerci who is a guardian of the British Sanctum of. Jason, who was the captain of a battleship in the American Navy. Percy was seeing these three for the first time.

Jason was wearing his Navy uniform and was talking with Ares and Achilles. He had blonde hair, common for the child of Zeus. Percy had already met Ajax. He was a seven-foot-tall giant with bald head and handlebar mustache and beard. He looked intimidating. He and Perseus were with Hercules, it looked like Perseus was giving Hercules another one of his lectures.

Cerci was standing alone near one of the pillars. She had silky black hair and was wearing a red, sorcerer's attire. She did not look like the Cerci he remembered. As she noticed Percy her eyes widened in surprise. With a sweet smile, she bowed her head and greeted him. Percy blushed.

**(A.N. – I know what you are thinking, but NO! She's not)**

Queen Atlanta was standing near the throne of Artemis talking with her. She had Silver blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a skin-tight armor and a sword was hanging from her hip, it had a glowing ruby embedded in the hilt. Her expressions turned to disgust as she saw Percy. It was to be expected from the Amazons, the race of female warriors. They hated men from the bottom of their hearts, and on top of that Artemis was their patron goddess. Percy smiled at her but she averted her eyes and ignored Percy.

The Entire hall went quiet in just a second when Percy sat down on his throne. Hestia stood up and addressed the meeting. It was about the problem with Atlas. Apparently, Atlas was slowly becoming visible which was a huge problem. Normally Atlas would be in a different plane of existence which existed simultaneously with this reality. Hestia herself went to him to learn more about this phenomenon.

"He said that this phenomenon is occurring because his time as the Axis Mundi is nearing its end. Atlas is the Centre of the Olympian world, but he represents the Old Olympus. The arrival of Percy and his influence on this world created a New Era, a New Olympus. Now Atlas is no longer the Axis of Olympian world, it needs a new one, a New Axis, the one which Percy himself has to set."

"What the hell does that mean?" Percy asked he was completely surprised by this. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"After winning the war with Titans, Zeus sent two Eagles in the opposite direction and where they met, he imprisoned Atlas on that land holding the weight of the Sky. That became the Axis of the Olympian world. That land was then named Atlantis, the Land of Atlas." Hestia explained.

"Does that mean I have to send two Seagulls out in opposite directions?" Percy said. "Zeus was born a God and he had magic to do things like that, I can't do things like that!" He glanced at the hall and saw a couple of disappointed faces.

"Percy, Zeus had his own ways to do things. You don't have to follow in his footsteps. You should make your own path. You decide what will be the center of your world."

"How? Is there an instruction manual, 'How to set up the Axis Mundi?'"

"You have to figure that out yourself," Hestia said.

Percy sighed. He did not expect becoming a king would be this difficult. "Anything else?" He asked.

"About the Siren girl you found whom Odysseus was sent to kill, I know that girl." Percy's ears perked up as Hestia said.

"You know her? How? You were in stasis for more than a thousand years." Hercules said.

"Yes, I know her. She is an Immortal. Though not well known and was born just before the war with the Celestials. The girl, Venus is the daughter of Calliope and Poseidon." Percy was shocked to hear that. "She was born as a Siren, a being with no soul, thus she was given to the Sirens to be raised on their island. While she was growing in Lemuria, The Celestial Host came and the war erupted; her mother died in the war. After the war as everything was settling down; Venus, now all grown up was the most beautiful mortal woman after the Helen of Troy. She left the Island of Sirens and ventured into the human world. There she quickly gained fame due to her beauty. Men fell in love with her at first sight. On top of that, being a Siren her voice charmed people. Soon people started comparing her with the Goddess of love, Aphrodite."

"Let me guess Aphrodite did not like that!" Percy said with a smile on his face. He remembered Piper's mom.

"Indeed, Aphrodite was furious with the comparison. She sent men, monster and other things to kill her, but Venus survived by winning their hearts. She wasn't arrogant about her beauty or her charm but rather used it to help countless people. She traveled the lands to spread the true meaning of love. Aphrodite did not see that and challenged Venus to a battle of songs which she lost. Blinded by the jealousy and loss she cursed Venus."

"Typical Aphrodite!" Ares exclaimed.

"The curse gave Venus immortality, but after every few decades, she would lose all of her memories except her name. Venus accepted the curse with a smile. That brought Aphrodite to her senses. She apologized to Venus but couldn't take the curse back. As an apology, she made Venus a complete being by giving her a part of her own soul. She also gave Venus her Golden Cestus. She realized that she wasn't dedicated to Love since the Trojan War and apologized to her and offered her seat on Olympus to Venus. Soon after that Aphrodite faded away and Venus disappeared due to the curse taking its effect. She's not just any Siren; she's the Goddess of Love."

"If she is a Goddess then why was her throne still broken? It should've been intact like our thrones." Artemis asked.

"Because Venus never accepted her position," Hestia answered.

"If she is immortal then how is it that when I shot her, which I now regret, she went into a coma. Shouldn't her wounds have healed within hours?" Odysseus asked.

"Because her mind thinks she's a mortal, so it reacted the same way."

"How can we remove the curse on her?" Hercules asked.

"I believe her curse could only be removed if she took the position of Aphrodite," Hestia answered.

"Then that's what we'll do. Odysseus, it is your responsibility." Percy ordered, "Bring my sister home. Do not disappoint me." Suddenly the air in the hall became cold and heavy. Percy learned this trick to intimidate from Zeus and Hades in his world. He glanced at Atlanta, her mouth was wide open. 'Serves you right for looking down on me.' He thought.

**(A.N. – This is my favorite scene!)**

"Hercules, is there any progress with the Ennead?" Percy asked.

"Apparently, Bast is hiding his presence and does not want to reveal himself. From what I have gathered is that Bast is somewhere in middle Africa." Hercules answered.

"Any news on our missing hero?"

"Theseus is an unpredictable person, there is no way to find him," Ares said.

Percy was about to say something when a raven flew in and landed on the armrest of Percy's throne. It had a scroll in his beak. It dropped the scroll on Percy's lap and flew out of the hall. Percy unfurled it and read it.

The scroll read, "Dear Perseus, it is a matter of utmost importance. The Dievas/ Slavic gods are getting out of control. Their internal feuds are causing havoc in Eastern Europe. I ask of you from the Council to resolve the matter. To make it beneficial to you, your missing hero is also in their territory. Yours Truly, Odin.'

Percy gave it to Hestia. "Ares would be a perfect partner for this." Hestia said after reading it aloud, "Theseus would only listen to him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Stingray-**

"We are approaching our stop," Bellerophon said as he left the cockpit.

"Great! Now before we land I ask one last time, why are you so nervous to meet the Slavic Gods?" Percy asked. Ares tried to ignore Percy but the uneasiness on his face was as clear as the cloudless sky.

"Yeah! You could tell us yourself, or we could ask them when we land. Either way we would find out." Billy said sitting in the chair around the table.

Ares grunted and left the dining area. He was annoyed by the constant barrage of questions from Percy and Billy.

"What is he so embarrassed about?" Percy wondered. "Anyway, where are we landing?"

"We are currently in the Ukrainian airspace. I'm glad this craft is stealthy, or we would've been bombarded by the Ukrainian military."

"Yeah! I'm glad too. By the way does the location Ares gave checks out?" Billy nodded.

"It is on the border of Sokovia; a few miles from Novi Grad. There is nothing but mountains and forest in that area."

"These Dievas, what do you know about them?" Percy asked while chewing on an Enchilada.

"Nothing much, all I know is that Perun is their God of Thunder. He is the most famous of them all other than Baba Yaga, and Chernobog." Percy offered Billy an Enchilada, but he declined. "I'll go find us a place to land." He said and went back to the cockpit. Percy gave him a thumbs up.

A few minutes later Billy landed the Stingray in the forest near a huge lake.

"Now, how are we going to find these Slavic Gods in this forest?" Percy asked.

"This is the coordinates Lord Ares gave me but there's nothing here," Billy said.

"You have lived for thousands of years, Bellerophon yet you still forget that with the gods it's not always what it looks like," Ares said as he juggled a tomahawk. "These gods are one of the firstborns of Gaea, they are not as powerful as Olympians or Asgardians, but what they lack in strength they make up for it in magic. Don't let your guard down and follow me."

They walked behind Ares for a few minutes until they reached the banks of the lake. A few meters from them on the edge of the water there were two ancient-looking stone pillars. They were covered in Moss and vines. The Pillars were on a stone platform raised above the water. Ares climbed on the platform facing the lake.

"PERUN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "IT IS I, ARES!"

As he finished shouting, the water started to bubble and from the water emerged a bridge that connected to the platform Ares was standing on. At the end of the bridge there was an arch made of stone. The arch began to glow and a bright white portal appeared in the arch.

"Let's go meet the Dievas and settle this once and for all," Ares said and stepped on the bridge.

As he stepped on it, an Axe came flying from the glowing door and embedded itself in the stone near Ares' legs. He stopped in his tracks and surprised, took a step back. The Axe was emitting sparks. Even though it happened so suddenly Ares was still standing calm, his eyes fixed on the glowing door on the other side of the bridge.

Percy saw a shadow behind the glow in the door and a man appeared from it. He had a bushy brown beard. He was wearing a white sleeveless tunic and a red skirt. Armor plates were on his shoulder and chest. Silver gauntlets adorned his arms and a red cape fluttered on his back. His helmet had horns on it and sparks crackled around him. As he fully emerged from the door, dark clouds started to gather in the sky. He walked towards Ares who was still standing calm.

"Perseus, Bellerophon, Go inside through that door," Ares said without looking at him, "I will hold him back. Do not interfere, this is between him and I." He picked up the Axe at his legs. He looked at it and threw it at the man. "It is nice to meet you again, Perun."

"Ares!" The man said as he caught the Axe. Thunder boomed in the sky. The smell of Ozone filled the air and suddenly lightning struck one of the pillars on the platform. "I was already in a foul mood today." Perun was talking in old Slavic, yet Percy understood what he was saying. "Your arrival in Svarga did not ease it."

Ares summoned a double-bladed Axe. "You know that wasn't my fault." He took a defensive stance.

"What you did was unforgivable!"

"Why are they talking cryptic?" Billy whispered in Percy's ears.

Perun suddenly launched himself at Ares and slashed. Ares deflected the slash, spun around and slashed back at Perun.

Perun blocked the attack with his gauntlet and backhand slapped Ares. The blow was hard enough to send Ares flying into the forest. Perun summoned the lightning and channeled it towards Ares with the Axe. After the lightning attack stopped, first the sound of gunfire came from the forest and then came bullets. Perun jumped high and landed in the forest.

"Let's go, I think Ares can hold him off." Billy said to Percy.

They both climbed the platform and sprinted on the bridge towards the glowing arch. As they were about to reach the arch, Percy suddenly felt something and stopped making Billy collide who was running behind him.

"Whoa there, why did you stop so suddenly?"

"There's someone else coming through the arch!" Billy squinted his eyes and saw a shadowy figure behind that bright white veil.

Just as he finished, a man emerged from the portal. He was wearing a golden plate Armor and a blacksmith hammer was hanging from his waist. He had a snow-white Santa Claus beard and his eyes were glowing orange.

Just as he exited the portal, the air around them started getting hotter. The water that had puddled on the bridge started to turn into vapor due to the heat.

It felt very similar to how he felt in front Zeus. This guy was definitely the Skyfather of the Slavic Gods.

"Wait! We are not here to fight. We are from Olympus. We were sent by the Council of Godheads." Percy said to the new guy.

"Where is Perun?" He asked. Flames danced on his hammer. Lightning struck somewhere in the forest. "Who's he fighting?"

"Umm… That would be Ares." Billy said.

Hearing that his eyes widened. The anger on his face faded and confusion took its place. "Ares? As in Greek Ares?" Percy nodded. "Hmm… Then it's better if I didn't interfere. Let them sort this out on their own."

"If you don't mind me asking, why is Perun so intent on killing Ares?" Percy asked.

"We will talk inside the palace, this is not the place to talk."

0-0

Svarga was impressive. Not impressive like Olympus or Asgard but impressive in its own way. It was a realm similar to other realms Percy's been to a floating island in the void. There was one big city surrounded by a river that fell in the void around it. There were mountains in the distance and what seemed like a charred ground with a tower in the middle. According to what Svarog told, that was the domain of Chernobog, a chaotic god of night.

The palace was big but not as big as the Asgardian Palace or the Pantheon Hall. It was the same size as the Jackson House. At the entrance was a statue of a guy standing on a fish lying on what looked like a vase and holding a flower basket and a wheel.

**(A.N. - Guys please find a better name for Jackson House.)**

"That is Rod, my grandfather and the first of the Dievas."

"Why is he… nevermind! So what is the deal with Ares and Perun? Why do they hate each other?" Percy asked.

"Perun has always been hotheaded and does not know how to control his anger. He keeps grudges for years as you can see with Ares. When he and his brothers were born, I attributed shares of my power with them, but Perun and Svantovit usurped their other brothers' share of powers to gain my favor, ultimately turning on each other, I refused to involve myself. Perun managed to obtain the largest share of power."

Billy was about to interrupt, but Percy stopped him.

"This caused a rivalry between Perun and his brother Veles, the god of the underworld. He kidnapped his wife Saule and fled Svarga. Perun chased him across the earth and battled him and won."

"Is this story somehow related to Ares?" Billy asked.

"Very much. When Veles was running away from Perun, he came across Ares and asked for his help in return, he offered Perun's Axe to him. Ares, unaware of his plot, decided to help and blocked the way. When Perun came he found Ares blocking his way. They both engaged in battle. It lasted three days and three nights. On the fourth day Ares overpowered Perun and would've killed him if Zeus hadn't intervened. On their second encounter which happened on Olympus. A meeting of the Council was held and I came with Perun and other Dievas. That time Ares tried to hit on his wife, which Saule complained about to her husband."

"No wonder Perun wants to kill him!" Billy remarked.

"Indeed! When Saule told Perun about this, a war almost broke out between them. That time it was prevented by Zeus and I, because the Host of Celestials was approaching."

They entered the great hall while talking. The hall looked like a dining room with a long table in the middle and throne-like chairs around it, with one being . Svarog settled down on a throne at the end of the table. He mentioned Percy and Billy to take a seat. Both took the chairs nearest to him.

"I understand his hostility towards Ares, but what was it that caused his anger to flare up?" Percy asked.

"You said you are from Olympus and you brought Ares with no intentions of fighting, what is the purpose of your visit boy? And you did not introduce yourselves."

"Of course, My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and this is Bellerophon, my half brother."

"You can call me Billy, nobody uses Bellerophon anymore."

"We came here on behalf of the Council. Odin sensed your internal affair are causing too much trouble in the mortal world. He requested us to look into the matter and help in any way we can. Also, we came to invite you to the Council on behalf of the current heads."

"So, the council has gathered eh! You told me your name, but that is not all, is there? You did not mention your godhood, boy. I am a skyfather and an elder god, did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"My mistake, I'm still new to this god business. I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, the God of the Seas and the King of Olympus."

"A fellow Skyfather!"

"No, I'm not currently at the Skyfather level, I'm not that wise."

"Do not, belittle yourself, young one. You may not be able to notice but I can sense great power within you. The Skyfather title is not for the weak. Anyway, let's get to the point. As I mentioned before, Veles is jealous of Perun. So he tries different schemes to harass the Thunder god. This time he has again kidnapped Saule and hid in his underworld realm of Virey."

"Why doesn't he go there and bring her back?" Billy asked.

"He moved the entrance of his realm to the bottom of the lake. Veles is the god of death and the underworld as well as earth and waters. Inside the lake he is more powerful. As for Perun, he's the God of thunder, lighting, and storm. He's not very powerful underwater. Still, Perun tried to enter Virey by force, but Veles overpowered him and banished him out of his realm. Since then Perun's anger is rising day by day. It won't be long before he evaporates the entire lake. I'm glad you brought Ares with you, he now has a target."

"What about Veles and his wife?" Percy asked.

"As much as I want to bring her back and punish Veles, I can't interfere, simply I won't interfere. It's been many millennia, yet they both act like children. They need to learn for themselves. I tried to teach them this many times before, but to no avail."

"What if we help bring her back? We both can operate underwater since we're both children of Poseidon."

"Hmm… That could work!"

"But Percy, we are in their domain, you don't have the authority over their waters." Billy said."

"That is true, Your control over water is in your domain not in mine. Here drink this." He offered a glass of water. "I give you the gift of water from my land."

Percy picked it up, "bottoms up!" He emptied the glass in one gulp.


End file.
